


Meeting Monica

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Reyes Views [2]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: A longer introduction to Agent Reyes.In the search for Agent Mulder, Agent Doggett enlists the help of an old friend…Takes place during Scully's visit to Skinner scene In This Is not Happening, season 8.





	1. Getting help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes, Agent Scully, Agent Mulder or AD Skinner. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Agent Doggett's hotel room  
Helena, Montana  
11pm Monday 

 

Agent Doggett looked through his cell phone that Monday night and scrolled through the numbers. He was looking for a number of an old friend and colleague of whom he had history with. She was a good agent, and Doggett wondered if she would be able to assist him on this case In the hunt for Agent Mulder. Thing was, he hadn't seen the woman in such a long time, she might not even remember him.   
Finally Doggett located her name in the list of numbers, and his finger hovered over it for a brief moment. He was unsure whether or not to call her, what If she said no? Doggett shook his head. Come on John, he told himself. It's not as if you're asking her out on a date.   
With that, Doggett pulled himself together and pressed the number before waiting for his old friend to answer his call.


	2. Making the call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Reyes receives Doggett's call... will she help him?

Agent Monica Reyes apartment   
New Orleans   
Monday 11pm

Special Agent Monica Reyes yawned and stretched before brushing her hair as she sat at her dressing table getting ready for bed. She yawned and climbed into bed wearily. She had a hard days' work at the New Orleans Field Office. She had completed lots of background checks non stop for the best part of the day, way more than what she usually did.   
She was grateful for her bed now as she settled down to sleep. But just as she closed her weary eyes, her phone rang. With a sigh, Agent Reyes flicked on the light again before picking up her cell. She raised an eyebrow when she saw who was calling.  
It was Agent Doggett, her old friend and colleague. She hadn't heard from him in a while and Reyes wondered what he wanted.   
"Hello John?" she answered on the third ring. "Agent Reyes, its John Doggett. Sorry about the hour, but I need your help," Doggett's voice came through the phone. "Okay, what's the problem?" Reyes asked. She listened intently as Doggett briefly explained Mulder's disappearance to her and how he could use another opinion on the case. "Sure John. I'll be on the first flight to Montana tomorrow morning," Agent Reyes told him. "Thanks Monica. Stop by my motel when you get here and I'll bring you up to speed," he told her. "No problem John. I'll see you tomorrow," Reyes replied before hanging up.   
It was good to hear from him again she thought as she yawned and got out of bed to begin packing some of her overnight things.

 

Wednesday, en route to Montana from New Orleans, 7am

Agent Reyes snuggled in her seat on the flight to Montana a few hours later and tried to get more sleep. As she attempted to sleep she thought about her feelings for Agent Doggett, and whether or not she saw him as more than just a friend. Reyes was excited to be helping him on a case and felt pleased that he had turned to her for help after all this time. Since their last case they had drifted apart as Reyes went back to New Orleans and Doggett stayed in Washington.   
Did she love him? Reyes wasn’t sure. One thing's for sure though, as the phone call had proved and shown, was that they were still friends, and Reyes felt she could tell him anything and he would never judge her.   
She had a feeling that no matter what happened, she and Doggett would always be friends. On that note, a happy Reyes drifted off to sleep. 

Agent Doggett's motel room,   
Montana, Helena,   
Wednesday, 7am 

Agent Doggett rubbed his unshaven chin wearily the next morning as he read over the documents on Agent Mulder. He was wearing the same suit from the previous day as he had been up all night going over all the possibilities surrounding Agent Mulder and what the consequences were for him.   
He smiled briefly as he thought of Reyes- she sounded well and sounded like she hadn't changed since their last case. Doggett knew Reyes was someone he could always rely on and will always be his friend no matter what.   
With a sigh, he found himself getting excited at the thought of seeing Reyes again.   
He then looked over his notes one more time. The one thing he didn’t think about, however, was the possibility of his promotion if he found Mulder. Doggett was a selfless person at times- he had only agreed to the case because he genuinely wanted to find Mulder and help Mulder's partner. Doggett didn’t know how he felt about a possible promotion as he felt the last few months working with Agent Scully was meaningful, and he felt drawn to her. Her beliefs were align with his, as they both felt skeptical towards the paranormal which was where Agent Mulder's beliefs lay. Plus Doggett felt he and Scully made a good team as they were getting on well in the office. After getting off on the wrong foot they had pushed their pride and differences behind them and focused on the bigger picture which was finding Mulder. What would Doggett do if they did find Mulder? Would Doggett accept the promotion and leave Scully back in the X Files office with Mulder?   
He found himself not wanting to leave her. But should he? Doggett loosened his tie and decided to wash and change before Reyes got there. They had a job to do.


	3. Arrival of an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett has a visit from Reyes and brings her up to speed on the case...

Montana   
Hotel In Helena,   
Tuesday, 5pm

Agent Doggett looked up as he heard a knock on his door. He put his papers and documents on Agent Mulder to one side before getting up and answering the door. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Monica. "Agent Reyes," he said, smiling more than he meant to. To his surprise it was good to see her again. She smiled back at him. "John," she greeted him before they shared a quick hug.   
"So, what have you got for me?" Reyes asked as Doggett lead her into his motel room and picked up the Files that were strewn on his bed. "Don’t get excited," he quipped with a gesture to the bed. Reyes grinned. "Wouldn’t dream of it," she said as she sat at the desk by the window. Doggett grinned back at her as he handed her Agent Mulder's file. "This Is Agent Mulder who disappeared last May," he told her as Reyes looked at the picture and read through Mulder's professional history. "Oxford educated, top of his class at Quantico, his sister was taken when she was 9?" Reyes asked. Doggett nodded. "Mulder says she was abducted by aliens. He was there when it happened. He says he saw a bright light which left him unable to move. That’s when the beam of light took his sister Samantha. He's been looking for her ever since," Doggett explained. Reyes nodded sympathetically. "Poor guy," she said.   
"So based on his history, what do you think happened to Mulder?" Doggett wanted to know. "Well, its possible he could have joined a cult," she reasoned. "A cult?" Doggett asked. "Yeah, a UFO cult. That could make him believe he was abducted, but in reality some men abducted him," Reyes theorised. "It's not uncommon for people in cults to believe aliens are coming. Maybe Agent Mulder stumbled upon a UFO cult who believe that he and they were going to be abducted," Reyes continued. Doggett stroked his chin thoughtfully and nodded. "You know something Agent Reyes? That’s the most logical explanation that I've heard since I started on this case," he told her.   
"You mean everyone else thinks it is aliens?" Reyes asked. Doggett nodded. "But you make sense, Agent Reyes. Do you mind if you explained it to Agent Scully?" Doggett asked her as he passed Scully's file to her. Reyes raised an eyebrow at the image of a pretty woman's professional FBI photo stared back at her. "She's a scientist?" She asked.   
"Yeah. But since Mulder was taken she's started to believe him," Doggett said. "Do you think you might be able to get my point across to her?" Doggett asked. Reyes shrugged. "I'll certainly give it a try," she told him. "Take me to where this female abductee was returned, then go and get Agent Scully so I can explain to her," Agent Reyes told Doggett.   
Doggett nodded. "Lets go," he said before they both left Doggett's motel room.


	4. In the fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes surveys the scene before she meets AD Skinner and Agent Scully...

Agent Reyes stepped up to the hill as Doggett drove away intending to bring Agent Scully and AD Skinner to her.   
She stood on top of the hill and gazed out Into the countryside, trying to get her thoughts together and a feel of the place. Then a familiar craving overtook her, and she gave in to it. She reached Into her pocket and pulled out a packet of Morley's cigarettes and began to smoke one as she continued to study her surroundings.   
It took her a while as it was open plains and large areas of empty fields. She was surprised that Agent Scully, being a serious scientist, would believe that this Agent Mulder was abducted by aliens. She closed her eyes as she tried to get a feel of the area.   
But nothing came, all she could feel was loneliness and empty spaces like the large empty fields themselves.   
A few minutes later she heard a car pulling up In the parking lot behind her. She turned to see Doggett walking towards her with a woman and a man. She knew from the picture that the woman was Agent Scully, Mulder's partner. She wasn’t familiar with the man though, but she remembered Doggett mentioning to her once that his partner Scully's boss was AD Skinner. She guessed the man was this AD Skinner.   
With a nervous smile, Reyes prepared herself to meet them. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and as always thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
